


Come on Closer

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian has plans with Eddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Closer

Eddie wasn't the guy to be bothered by little things. Over the years, he'd taken his natural inclination to simply block out other people, their silly little opinions and emotions, and tuned it in such a way that if he wanted to, he could just completely ignore the rest of the world at will.

This ability was right now being stretched to its limit, because Ozy was watching him. Had been doing so for the last quarter of an hour. Just sitting there, curled up in an armchair, staring at him like a cat watching the little hole in the wall through which the mice had disappeared. It was unnerving. Eddie had tried turning on the TV, but he couldn't concentrate on what was on with those eyes boring into him, so he had switched it off again. Trying to look nonchalant and probably failing miserably, he grabbed this month's Hustler from the coffee table, and tried to turn his attention away from the way blondie was looking at him and onto the nice pair of tits on the centerfold.

It didn't work. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could see Adrian raise an elegant hand to his mouth and run the tip of his forefinger over his lower lip, mouth curving into an intrigued smile. Shit. Ozy knew he was watching.

Rising out of his chair, Adrian sauntered over to the couch. Fingers snapping shut over the magazine like a crocodile's mouth, he pulled the rag out of Eddie's hands. Eddie only remembered that he probably should have put up some resistance the moment the magazine was carelessly tossed to the floor.

"Really, now," the blonde admonished, gracefully straddling Eddie's thighs and sinking down onto his lap so that he was facing the older man, arms around the back of Eddie's neck, "that was bad manners even for your standards."

"Go fuck yourself."

Adrian pursed his lips, making a show out of not seriously considering that option.  
"No," he finally stated, giving Eddie a predatory smile, his gaze once again fixed intently on Blake's face.

"Wouldn't have thought so," Eddie huffed, and before he could even consider saying anything more, Adrian's mouth was at his throat, kissing and nibbling lightly, almost teasingly, wandering up to his jaw and along the curve of his jawbone until he could feel the blonde's breath at his ear.

"After all, that's your job," Adrian purred, then let his mouth wander over Eddie's stubbeld cheek and onto his lips. Eddie wasn't the best kisser, not by far, but there was something in his lack of finesse, a rawness and need that never failed to turn Adrian on. Grasping the back of Eddie's head with both hands, Adrian pressed his lips to Blake's, sucking and biting until the other man finally gave in and opened his mouth. Moaning lowly, Adrian slid his tongue against Eddie's, his hips pushing forward, rising as if in invitation.

Eddie's hands, which had been resting on the sides of Adrian's ribs, slid downwards, following the line of the blonde's torso over his hips and onto the curve of his ass. Growling slightly, Eddie squeezed, pulling Adrian's hips towards him. The younger man arched his back, spreading his knees wider, his weight resting comfortably on Eddie's thighs.

Letting go of Eddie's head, Adrian brought his fingers down to work on the buttons of the other man's shirt, deftly undoing them until he could push the fabric aside, palms running over Blake's chest and abdomen. Breaking the kiss and leaving the older man panting slightly, Adrian bent down, his mouth latching on to one of Eddie's nipples. With the tip of his tongue, Adrian teased it to hardness, then did the same to the other nipple, all the while busying his hands with Eddie's belt and pants. Once he had them open, Adrian pulled at the garments, prompting Eddie to lift his hips so that he could get them out of the way.

Eddie moaned as Adrian worked on his nipples, then grinned lewdly when the blonde got off his lap, only to push Eddie's thighs apart and sink down on his knees in front of him. Eddie let his hand run through Adrian's hair, grabbing it almost gently, but the younger man didn't need any prompting, his mouth closing over the tip of Eddie's cock almost the second his knees had hit the floor. Eddie let his head fall back, groaning from deep within his chest, then looked down at Adrian only to find that the boy was looking back at him through blonde lashes, watching his every move, every twitch of his face while he was sucking him.

Fingers closing tightly into the soft hair, Eddie pulled Adrian off, then made a grab for the other man's shirt, pulling it over the blonde's head, not caring if he busted any seams or buttons in the process. Adrian didn't seem to care either, raising his arms and helping him along, then rising to his feet, his pants dropping to the floor. Stepping out of them, Adrian then settled back down on the couch, knees straddling Eddie's hips. One of Adrian's hands grasped Eddie's cock, long, elegant fingers closing around the shaft and making Eddie moan with abandon.

Eyes never leaving Eddie's, Adrian slowly settled down on the older man's erection, hissing slightly as it slid into him. Once Eddie was inside him to the hilt, Adrian released his breath with a shaky moan, his hands resting on the other man's shoulders. With a short, almost inaudible whimper, Adrian began to roll his hips, riding Eddie with a rhythm that was at first slow, but then quickly became faster, demanding, his hands holding on to Eddie's shoulders.

Eddie's breath came in short, heavy gasps, his heart hammering away in his chest. His hands were on Adrian's sides, seemingly holding him, but really, Eddie could do nothing more than watch. Watch as Adrian arched his spine, head thrown back, baring his pale throat. Watch the rhythmic, elegant roll of those hips, separating them and then bearing down on him again, making him groan almost helplessly. One day, that boy would be the death of him. But at least he'd die happy. Eddie came with a strangled gasp, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Adrian's sides as his body shuddered into orgasm. Looking down at him from up high, Adrian grinned ferally, one of his hands leaving Eddie's shoulder to grasp himself, and a few strokes later, Adrian's eyes finally left him for a few seconds, sliding shut as the younger man came, soundless and shivering slightly, his body tightening around Eddie's cock.

Slumping forward, Adrian rested his head against Eddie's shoulder, his back rising and falling with rapid breaths. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Eddie stroked the damp skin on his back, closing his eyes and waiting for his on breathing to calm down. When he finally opened his eyes again, Adrian was sitting up, pushing a few damp blonde strands out of his forehead.

"Thanks, babe," Eddie grinned, letting his hands slide down to Adrian's hips. "We should do that again soon."

"Oh yes," Adrian said, and there it was again, that unnerving, knowing look in his eyes, as if he was in on a joke and just waiting for Eddie to catch up. "Soon."


End file.
